The invention relates to a screening housing for electronic components arranged therein, with a housing opening which is closed with a lid and which comprises a housing edge which is flanged inwards, while outwardly projecting tongues of the lid defined by recesses grip below inwardly extending projections of the housing edge. The invention also relates to a method of screening electronic components arranged in such a housing.
A screening housing of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from US-PS 54 36 802. The known construction shows an arrangement for screening an electronic circuit which is provided on a substrate. The housing, which can be closed at its upper side by means of a lid, is here placed with its lower, open side on the substrate such that an electrical connection to the housing walls is achieved. The lid is then applied to the other open side of the housing, i.e. on the housing edge which is flanged inwards. For fastening, this lid is first laid on the housing edge such that the tongues, which lie in a plane below the lid plane, grip into corresponding recesses of the housing edge. Then the lid is so shifted that the tongues grip below corresponding projections of the housing edge. The lid accordingly lies on the housing in this construction and is retained by means of tongues which grip below the projections.